


Masterpiece

by SaintOfAthena



Category: Versailles (TV 2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-27 02:42:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10800027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaintOfAthena/pseuds/SaintOfAthena
Summary: Together they formed the most satisfying work of art. No force other than that of God could have pushed these two entities together, creating the finest canvas in the world. The beauty of the scenery reached it's pike as the brilliant filaments of the sun invited themselves into the intimacy of the lovers. The whiteness of the scene got destroyed by two tears: a droplet of dark ink and a pearl of golden paint, as the two creatures slowly rose in silence.





	Masterpiece

They were roughly men the first time the flaxen haired male compared their frail looking figures to an artistic composition. The tall mirror adorning the room stood as the frame, their bodies were the figures drawn by the most talented and passionate artist. The most mesmeric element was the enticing contrast between the youngest's golden hair and his best friend's darker locks.   
‘ I don't like my hair. I wish I had blond hair like you. My color is so dull and uninteresting. Don't you agree?’ Never had the Prince pronounced a sentence with such seriousness and concern. He truly was gifted when it came to ridiculousness and useless drama.  
His friend let escape a light laugh before approaching him with stealth. He slowly placed his hands on each of his lover’s cheeks, forcing their eyes to meet and gave him a kiss on the nose.  
‘Do you know what I see when I look at you Philippe?’ He asked. The dark haired male shook his head.  
‘Beauty. That's the only thing I see, that's the only thing your face, body and soul venture. You and I are art, our charisma lies in the difference between our features.’   
The boy with the flaxen hair was an artist. He had the ability to sculpt from scratch. A few words were sufficient in order to reassure his lover and create the brightest of smiles on his delicate face.  
‘What would I do without you?’  
The only answer the Prince received was a chuckle.

 

Together they formed the most satisfying work of art. No force other than that of God could have pushed these two entities together, creating the finest canvas in the world. The beauty of the scenery reached it's pike as the brilliant filaments of the sun invited themselves into the intimacy of the lovers. The whiteness of the scene got destroyed by two tears: a droplet of dark ink and a pearl of golden paint, as the two creatures slowly rose in silence.

Standing in front of the high mirror, the Prince brought his hand to his ebony locks, casting them aside in order to caress the constellation of love bites his lover had placed on his once perfectly fair skin. The latter, noticing the frown on his partner’s face knew that an ordinary apology would not be sufficient . He put his gentle hands around the waist of the man standing in front of the mirror and started placing a trail of sweet kisses on the reddish pearls.  
‘We look like…An artful conception…A painting.’ The blond man whispered in his darling’s ear.  
‘Usually pieces of art are...flawless. These marks…they don't get along with the concept of perfection.’ He answered in between moans of satisfaction.  
‘You are wrong Mignonette. Your body is a symbolization of fairness and elegance. Our God affixed layers and layers of beauty on your body and soul. You are a work of art, a sculpture made from the finest material. These ‘marks' as you say, they're beautiful. They're like roses on a carpet of purity, creating the most incredible fresco.’  
‘Your thing for art is getting out of control, my dearest.’ The taller man laughed.  
‘ The word ‘liking' seems more accurate, more natural.’ He planted a last kiss on the shoulder of his significant other before letting go of him.  
‘Concerning what I feel for you. No word is profound enough to express it properly.’ The Prince finally said, avoiding the eyes of the other. Such an honest and touching declaration of love could only draw a smile on the beautiful face of the blond .  
‘You know we don't need words Mignonette, they're overrated anyway.’   
The kiss following these words served as proof.


End file.
